There is a moving picture generating apparatus for generating images that can be stereoscopically viewed by making use of a parallax between the images captured by two cameras adjacent to each other. The moving picture generating apparatus generates and displays the image captured by one camera as an image for a left eye and the image captured by the other camera as an image for a right eye in the images captured by the two adjacent cameras, thereby making a viewer perceive the stereoscopic image.
With respect to the same physical object, a difference between a position in the image for the left eye and a position in the image for the right eye is referred to as a parallax. When parallax quantities are different between two physical objects existing within the image (picture), one physical object appears to exist nearer or farther than the other physical object. The parallax quantity is defined as a magnitude of the parallax.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of the stereoscopic picture. In FIG. 1, an image 910 is an image for a left eye, and an image 920 is an image for a right eye. Herein, an object A, an object B and an object C exist in each of the image 910 as the image for the left eye and the image 920 as the image for the right eye. Due to parallaxes of these objects between the image 910 and the image 920, a person looking at the stereoscopic picture in FIG. 1 views the object A, the object B and the object C as if existing in this sequence from the near side.